Resident Evil: 4 Part Deux
by Evil Editor
Summary: Leon gets pulled into a deadly USBC taskforce to take out the remaining Los Illuminados. Watch him slaughter his way through zombies just to survive. Old friends come back along with some monsters that you know and love.
1. A Slow Day

Well I've played the game about 6 times now (I'm doing something with only pistols) and I enjoy a good fic about the series. I try to stay on top of the entire storyline, but if there's anything wrong that I missed just tell me.

EvilEditor

**Resident Evil 4**

**Part Deux**

**Chapter 1**

Another day, another dollar; thought Leon S. Kennedy, personal bodyguard to President Grahm of the USA. And now there was the newbie to attend to. After Ashley's abduction last year STARS team decided that another member should be assigned to maximize their safety. Rebecca Chambers, freshly out of the Academy, looked up to Leon on advice about everything. Ashley still hit on him all the time which gave Rebecca more reason to also be in his shadow.

'What I wouldn't give to have a zombie crisis and my trusty shotgun to clear up this boredom.' he thought; 'What I wouldn't give to know how he uses that knife' thought Rebecca. Don't even ask what Ashley was thinking, her grammar wasn't too good anyway.

Just then the president beeped Leon into his office, leaving the two girls to start whispering and giggling over him. Women.

The president had a TV set up and was rolling CNN when he entered. "Here you are," he said, "This is fresh news, so listen closely." The reporter looked shaken. "Just in a small island off the coast of Spain has just been taken over by what we have no other name for than a religious cult. They moved in and overtook all of the police forces there without much trouble, no reports of anybody left alive. The group has declared the island theirs and also is threatening that they have some kind of biological weapon that can take out the majority of Europe's cities. So far no troops have been mobilized and officials are warning everyone that negotiation is not an option. Further news at 11. And in sports today-"

Leon looked at the president. "The Los Illuminados right?" The president nodded.

"STARS is currently unable to send a full team in but they have agreed to send somebody. Your chopper is waiting. Good luck."

Hurrying past Rebecca and Ashley, he went outside to where there was definitely a STARS helicopter waiting for him. What was unusual about it was that Ada was onboard with a smile on her face. "What are you doing in this?" asked Leon, "You work for Wesker, not STARS."

"Lucky for you Wesker owns a few spare choppers now huh?" She nodded at the pilot and it took off. "You've been briefed right?" He nodded. "We're just stopping by headquarters to pick up our equipment. I've got all the best weapons in the barracks. Aren't you just lucky that I'm letting you come along?"

She was smiling at him more than usual. Zombies. Weapons. He weighed this along with being stuck with two girls in the White House and then with the countless number of zombies that awaited him. It was a start.

He looked at Ada again. She was still smiling, and Leon considered that it was going to be a long ride. Women. They could be worse than zombies at times.

Next chapter: Leon suits up and more will be revealed!


	2. Suiting Up

All right chapter 2. It picks up speed later but at least this will give you an idea for something. I do not own Resident Evil or anything else these people own. Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2**

The helicopter landed at an airport where they got on a jet. 30 minutes later they touched down and Leon got off. He entered the building where he was affronted by a familiar looking face in glasses.

"Leon!" shouted Hunnigan. "What are you doing here? If Wesker knew-"

"He knows." Said Ada. "Get him suited up we're leaving quickly. I'll see you later."

"Whatever." Said Hunnigan. "Okay now I know this mission is a bit of a doozy so pay attention." She gestured at table littered with electronics. "I'm not letting my signal be jacked again so you're going in style. Along with your standard link you're also taking a triangulator. Set it up anywhere and I can contact you if the other line gets jammed."

"This stuff seems heavy duty to me," said Leon, "Is there anything that won't break if it takes a hit?" Already he was wearing a large pack that held the triangulator.

"Actually, there is," said Hunnigan, "This cell phone should be used only for emergency purposes; too many factions out there that could listen in."

"A cell phone huh?" said Leon, "I'd need your number if I needed to contact you."

"Don't be silly Leon," said Hunnigan with a hint of laughter in her voice, "The number programmed in that phone goes directly to Wesker."

Walking out with the heavy packs, Leon went down to the armory. Nobody was in there so he started to help himself. He went over to the weapons rack and picked up a modified riot gun. He was fiddling with it for a while when he turned around and cocked the safety back. Ada was standing there, she had been watching him.

"Easy hotshot," she said, "I'm just here to pickup a few things." She went over to a rack, where she started assembling her rifle.

"Sorry," said Leon. "I'm not used to the whole idea of working with Wesker. Old enemies are hard to forget. Wesker employed Krauser on that last mission."

"Yes, but Wesker also hired me to make sure Krauser didn't do anything stupid. I'm going to do the same to you on this mission. The Los Illuminados won't be happy to see you again and there's a big chance they'll want to inject you with a plagas sample. We don't have an antidote so there's no way an infected person is getting off that island alive."

"I'll remember that." Leon finished packing his weapons. Strapping on a utility belt, he was just about to leave when- "Wait." Said Ada, "We're taking the same ride, and I don't want you to miss the in-flight movie."

"?" was all Leon could think of.

The action starts next chapter so come back okay?


	3. InFlight Movie

Authors Note:

Thank you Demon Claws for the review. This is where this story speeds up. I could write the next few chapters all at once but working on translations to Spanish can be difficult. If it works I can promise Ganados to show up quickly.

I do not own Resident Evil or anything related, etc.

**Chapter 3**

They strapped themselves in and the chopper took off. The 'in-flight movie' was a direct link to a camera on the other copter. The small assault team was already flying over the coastline of the island. A link came through from the lead chopper pilot.

"Thermal scanners show no signs of life in the small collection of houses where the natives used to live. There seem to be a few stone structures up ahead. They look like castles. I'll get a closer look." The image moved faster towards the ruins. "Nothing so far," the voice patched through, "I'll just check over here and- HOLY COW! What are those things!" The picture showed what seemed to be giant colossal beings lumbering around like cattle.

"El Gigantes" breathed Leon, "Shoot 'em down quick!"

"Aye-aye" said the pilot. The small group of helicopters on screen wasted no time unloading on the unsuspecting beasts. Missiles blasted into them, killing many; but the machine gun fire was less effective. Some fell over, peppered with holes; while others ran away into the forest at a slow trot. The few that still had some sense went full speed towards the helicopters. One jumped right onto a helicopter, bringing it down. It sank to the ground and then exploded, taking the beast with it. Another tried to do the same to the lead chopper, but the pilot shot it out of the air with a missile. The battle raged, with the helicopters winning for the most part, when a rocket collided with the tail of the lead chopper.

The voice of Hunk patched through the connection. "This is going to be messy. All fighters disperse and drop your troops in a safe area. I'm going to land this sucker right on that ruin over there. That's where the shot came from. Leon and Ada, I advise you land in the village. Make your way to my location. I'll make contact as soon as I'm finished with these bastards."

The image on the screen started to go hazy, but the last thing it displayed was a fast approaching wall dotted with several soldiers shooting at the copter. The Intercom buzzed out in a symphony of screams, static, and smashing debris. The pilot of their copter looked at Ada nervously.

"Don't you worry," said Ada, "All you have to do is stay in contact. They won't shoot you down unless you get spotted." The pilot nodded. During the trip they had already gone halfway. Soon they saw the rocky cliffs. The copter zoomed over the canopy of trees until they arrived at the clearing dotted with houses. It started to land, but stopped halfway, hovering twenty feet off the ground.

"Get off, I'm not landing" said the pilot, still looking nervous. Leon looked over at Ada, who nodded. Leon jumped out and the copter flew away.


	4. Infiltration

Author's Note: Having fun? I'd like to point out that Wesker _intercepted_ Leon under the pseudonym of STARS. There may have been some confusion about that. Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

**Chapter 4**

When the copter was out of sight, Leon moved towards the collection of houses. Houses were a very vague term for what Leon saw. The main walls were made of thatch and the ceilings were made mostly from banana leaves and whatever could be found. Only a few of these huts had a shabby cloth hanging in front of the threshold. So far there was no sign of life. As he passed by one of the larger huts, the cloth moved aside and a villager came out. Inside the hut Leon could see a small fire with an undefinable piece of meat on it. Obviously he could check that off as a 'life sign'.

"Hey amigo, Tiene usted el poder?" he said.

"Sorry," replied Leon, "I don't speak Spanish. I'm American; Engles? Do you speak Engles?"

"Engles?" spoke the villager, "Ah El enimigo, Yo lo matere ahora, el no entiende cualquiera as lo que el obtiene por le pensar juega al futbol con uta pelona. Of course I speak Engles! Come with me!" He motioned to Leon and went back into his hut.

"Well this is a warm welcome for once." Leon went through the makeshift door where the villager came at him with a hatchet. Leon ducked, pulling out his 9mm pistol and shot the man right in between the eyes. Instead of keeling over the villager just laughed and began to slowly advance on him. Leon did a double take and then decided to go for where it hurt. Taking a burning stake from the fire Leon thrust it right into the man's chest. Not waiting to see what happened, Leon dropped a grenade and jumped out of the hut. The explosion took the ceiling and most of the walls with it, leaving a burning circle behind. The mangled corpse was in several pieces, all on fire.

As Leon collected himself more Ganados appeared from deeper inside the village. Taking his cue, Leon took the remains of the fire and pitched it into the village. Huts caught fire. It bought him time enough that when the villagers reached the edge of the forest; he was long gone.

Stealth was not his primary concern, but if the Ganados were going to all be like that, he was going to run out of ammo _real _soon. The forest was dark but Leon was sure now that there were no signs of life.

Plenty of signs of death though. Leon soon found the bodies of Echo Squad, strewn about. He arrived at what he thought was a clearing until he saw the fallen trees and the carcass of an El Gigante. Walking on its shoulders Leon moved to the gap where the parasite was. Should have been. The parasite was gone; Leon could see cut marks to the stem that connected to the spinal cord. Someone had removed it, but why? Looking carefully he saw blood marks and the trail of a large object being dragged through the earth. Leon followed it.

Some hours later after following the trail and dodging Ganado search parties he found a collection of villagers around a murky pool. It was located outside of one of the larger complex buildings that had been spotted over the helicopter broadcast. One was dumping the dead parasite into the pool, where it quickly sank. A few others were loitering around. Leon took his rifle and shot two of them down before the others reacted. On the other side of the pool was a large sewer pipe that looked like Leon's only way in.

Running past the Ganados he jumped, kicking one in midair and landed in the pipe. When his foot and connected with the Ganado's head there was a crunch, and he fell into the goo, sinking without resistance. Leon turned around and opened fire with the riot gun, riddling the remaining ones with lead. Putting the safety back in Leon turned around and headed into the pipe.

Ganado Translation: Hey friend, do you have the power? Ah, the enemy. I shall kill him now, he doesn't understand any of this; that's what he gets for thinking you play football with a pigskin.


	5. Breaking In

Author's Note: Hope you liked the last chapter. Now I' m introducing another creature from RE 4, the Garrador, aka the Blind Man. More creatures are coming also!

**Chapter 5**

Skipping over a giant plothole Leon crawled out of the sewers. He was in a large boiler room. Wherever he was the place used up a lot of power. Coming out of the room he found himself in an even larger atrium. The style was Gothic, and the Illuminados insignia was everywhere. As he navigated around pillars and statues he looked up to a balcony where several Illuminados Zealots were assembled.

"Welcome!" said the lead Zealot, "Me llamo Antonio Irmoso; chief deputy to my master, Lord Sanchez." Most of the Zealots were sporting crossbows, but a few were also holding TMPs. "Your friends had a rough landing," continued Irmoso, "but thankfully we still have enough El Gigantes to continue the project."

"What project!" asked Leon, his hand straying to his gun. When dealing with heavily armed perpetrators always keep them talking.

"We've had a small shortage of new members ever since someone stole practically all of our Plagas samples. To remedy that we've been breeding a few more. The world will crumble at our might!" Leon made his move, firing the magnum without warning. The shot went through Irmoso's left arm with a bone shattering crunch and it went limp. "You'll pay for that one American! Have fun while my toys play with you."

As he left doors opened and Zealots poured in. The ones stationed on the balcony cocked their weapons. The lead Zealot on the balcony raised his hand for the attack; but stopped. All the Zealots suddenly grew very quiet.

With the sound of a knife going through butter three blades emerged from the Zealot's chest. Braying madly the Garrador took the corpse and tore it in half. Leon took this distraction to prepare two small earplugs. The Garrador was now under fire from the Zealots. TMP rounds bounced off the monster's armor. Using the blades as a shield it ran straight towards the closest Zealot, when it was in range the blade lashed out, severing the Zealot's arm and leaving a gash in his body. The gun was flung in the air by the dying Zealot and was fielded by Leon, who opened fire on the Zealots on the ground level.

Hearing the shots, having finished with the Zealots on the balcony, the Garrador leapt down and charged straight at Leon. Leon ran in front of a Zealot, putting him in between him and the Garrador, shot it in the legs, dropped the gun and ran away. Unable to move, the Zealot was run through by the Garrador's blades, which slammed into the floor, right where Leon had dropped the gun.

The Garrador sheathed its claws in order to get unstuck from the floor. That's when Leon acted. He dropped a sonic grenade, which emitted a high pitch wail. Everyone in the room instinctively covered their ears, except for Leon, thanks to the earplugs. Using the riot gun he blew away the rest of the Zealots. Advancing on the Garrador, he took his knife and rammed it into its right arm. The blades instinctively unsheathed themselves; right into the Garrador's head. The blades met no resistance as they skewered the skull, killing itself instantly.

Moving on, Leon wandered the halls looking for clues. The whole castle held no evidence except for the Illuminados symbols. Leon suspected that there were more facilities underground. He called Ada on the walkie talkie. "Report," said Ada.

"I've found the right hand man. His name is Antonio Irmoso and he works for a guy named Sanchez. They're breeding the plagas."

"I've located the remainder of Hunk's troop," said Ada. We've taken one of the castles and are holding ground. I've also located an area schematics. You're currently located in one of the smaller barracks. You won't find a lot of Zealots in there unless they are off duty. A Garrador has been stationed on each floor, but many of them went feral and many have been terminated. There should be a cable car that will take you to an adjacent lab facility. Hunk left and said he'd meet you there. Good luck."


	6. Verdago X

I do not own Resident Evil, etc. Enjoy this chapter.

- Evil Editor

**Chapter 6**

Like Ada said, the entire castle was empty, and he found the automatic shuttle without difficulty. It moved on a single rail through a giant underground tunnel. From the castle it was a ten minute ride to the next building. The tunnel itself was well lit, but when he arrived at the next station there was hardly enough light to find the door. Was the power giving out?

This castle was clearly a lab, and Leon found himself in a ghastly exhibit hall. Dimly lit containers revealed the Illuminados' failed attempts to enlarge their numbers. This was why Irmoso wanted to harvest the plagas; because he wanted more deadly versions of the Ganado! If perfected, the Illuminados could become superhumans.

Just then Hunk's voice pitched in over the radio: "They took out my entire squad! I'm holed up behind the turbines, but if the power fails again these creeps are gonna rip everything apart!" The rest became static.

Leon found a computer nearby and accessed the security files. Not only did it show where the turbines were, but it also displayed an urgent message: 'Multiple container breaches, projects may be loose.'

Leon rushed towards Hunk's location but when he was nearly there he was stopped by Irmoso. "Having fun yet?" asked Irmoso with an evil smile on his face, "Your buddy is holed up and his teammates are dead. Soon you will be too. I am making no mistakes." Leon noticed that his arm had healed already in such a short time.

Five creatures stepped out of the shadows. Verdago. The humanoid menaces that had heavily armored carapaces and lethally fast reflexes. Leon had faced one before, and he knew it would be a challenge. Laughing, Irmoso fled.

Moving quickly he snapped off two shots from his magnum and ran. The two he hit went down, the bullets placed cleanly between the eyes. The fastest one came at Leon, running on the ceiling, hanging from the grating and trying to spear him with its tail. Another one lunged at him, its claws menacing. Leon plugged a few shots into that one, and it fell dead. Then he aimed upwards, and took four shots at the ceiling at where the Verdago was hanging. The grate fell from the ceiling, and the creature hit the ground, momentarily stunned. Picking up the grate like a shield, he braced himself as the Verdago picked itself up and charged Leon.

It slammed into Leon, but he was protected by the grate. Clawing madly, the Verdago could not reach Leon. He pulled out his magnum and pointed it at the creature's head. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He was out of rounds. If he tried to reload, he'd have to drop his only protection against the monster, and if he chose to stand ground, sooner or later he would be overpowered.

The solution came from the final Verdago, who shot his tail out at Leon. This involved spearing the other Verdago, but the tail came out the other side and through the grate. Shrieking in pain the first Verdago went limp, slumped on the grate. The remaining Verdago couldn't get his tail free. Using his remaining strength, Leon pushed the grate up against a wall, pinning the Verdago and leaving it no defense. Taking out the riot gun Leon put it at point blank with the monster's face. He pulled the trigger five times.

Before he could regain his strength he heard a sharp growling. Turning around he saw one of the two Verdago that he'd shot between the eyes getting to its feet. Running low on ammo, Leon ran. He reached a sliding door and shut it behind him.

Having gained a brief respite, he found a computer terminal and a blinded window. He looked at the screen. It only had a few words, but it chilled him to the bone. Peering through the blinds, he saw the same giant containers as before; but there were no failed experiments in these. He looked at the screen again.

'Mass Verdago-X Production: Success'

Author's Note: To those of you that still don't know, Verdago was the creature that served as Salazar's bodyguard in RE4. There will be no more monsters taken from previous games for a while, but expect to still see lots of monsters. Keep reading.


	7. Showdown with X

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. As usual, I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does.

- Evil Editor

**Chapter 7**

Leon had no time to lose, he had to disconnect the main power line from the life support system, If he was fast, he could terminate all the Verdago at once. He ran through the lab access door. The Verdago he had shot earlier had recovered, and was bearing down on him.

Pistol in hand, Leon shot wildly over his shoulder. The creature jumped ahead of him, landing on one of the containers, growling fiercely. Leon opened fire. The shots missed, but pierced the container, spilling life support liquid. The monitor flat-lined, the monster inside dead. The Verdago was now soaked, the liquid splashed all over it. It was hampered by the sticky substance, but was still alive. Leon kept ahead, the two weaving in and out through the forest of containers.

Finally, Leon reached the main power line. Grasping the socket with both hands he pulled it free. The Verdago closed the distance and lunged. For once, Leon had nothing to protect himself with. The claws slashed Leon in the chest.

Screaming in pain he fell backward, landing on the power control switch. The giant power cord in his hands sprang to life, discharging electricity out of its open socket. The electricity jumped from the cable onto the Verdago, still soaked in life support fluid. Taking his chances, Leon took the live wire and rammed into the monster with it.

Screeching in pain, the Verdago was flung backward into one of the containers. Glass broke, and the Verdago fell, coated in the fluid, giving off discharges of electricity.

Leon looked down at his chest. Claw marks scoured his survival jacket. It had been ripped down to the final layer, but he was not bleeding. Talk about a close call.

His ammo was nearly depleted, the fight with the Verdago had been taxing. Although a few of the tanks had been shattered by stray bullets, many were still intact. Leon hoped that with the life support fluid uncharged, the remaining Verdago would suffocate in their tanks. Only one had completely shattered, spilling its contents. Both Verdago (The one he had just fought and the one inside the tank) were thoroughly covered in life support liquid, and sparks jumped erratically off the bodies. Steam was rising from them like from a boiled lobster.

Leon left the nightmarish hatchery. Finally he found the turbines that Hunk had told him about. They hung from the ceiling majestically in rows. Giant fans were moving at a slow pace, others had stopped completely.

As he walked underneath one of them, something dropped onto his shoulder. It was life support fluid! He jumped, as the Verdago landed right where he had been standing, It was the one he'd seen earlier, with its armor discolored and smoking. It must have survived, even after being electrocuted. Before either of them moved a shot rang out, and the Verdago's head cracked like an egg.

Leon slowly got to his feet, as Hunk came out from his hiding spot, carrying a very large sniper rifle. Hunk walked up to the body of the Verdago and kicked it. "It's all the same with monsters. Shoot the head and they go all soft. You think one of them would have figured that out by now." Hunk unloaded the rest of his clip into the creature's chest. Then he turned to Leon, "How many are still alive?" he asked.

"None," said Leon, "They were breeding them but I shut it down. Irmoso has it in for me."

Hunk nodded. "Irmoso had the rest of my squad taken away to another facility. I can locate them using my equipment, but I can't get a reading on their vitals. We'd better get going." Leon followed Hunk as they sped off towards another access shuttle.


	8. HUNK MrDeath

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Resident Evil.

**Chapter 8**

Leon and Hunk got on the shuttle. it sped away from the building into the night. A number of buildings were on fire. "Ada's handiwork." Hunk said, watching them burn.

"How did you get out of the wreckage of the copter?" asked Leon.

"Luckily me and the squad survived, and we fought our way out. There's an underground labyrinth that connects with practically every building. Ada managed to block most of it up by setting some napalm ablaze. The only way around is by foot or these things."

The shuttle went over a lake, its water ruined with signs of the plaga infestation. Leon put his hands in his pockets. "Uh, Hunk?"

"What?"

"Have any spare ammo?"

"Here," said the helmeted figure, tossing Leon several rounds. "I always keep a few on hand for my teammates."

"I thought you were best known for losing all of your men in battle and you're the only one that survives?"

Hunk cocked his weapon. "For once I'd like to break that silly habit."

Leon looked at the rapidly approaching building. "Maybe we will. _I'm_ still alive. That makes me feel better."

Hunk looked at Leon. "Why are you helping Wesker?"

"Might as well do something. Ada asked really nice. What would you do if she did that to you?"

Hunk thought it over. "I'd run."


End file.
